


A Long Night In Paris

by AncientQueen



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientQueen/pseuds/AncientQueen
Summary: Formerly known as "Paris".
Relationships: Mike Barnow/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 22
Kudos: 8





	1. Mike feels doomed. He deserves it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Nadines dress](https://www.thecelebritydresses.com/christine-evangelista-deep-v-neck-sweep-train-evening-dress-2017-golden-globes.html)  
> I shortened it to a reasonable lenghts for walking and dancing. The cut plays a role in the smut chapter.  
> It's a beautiful dress.

Mike stared out the window of his suite, over Place Vendôme, to the Colonne Vendome. He was a little distressed. Even the statue of Napoleon seemed to be mocking him today. He shook his head at his own childishness, nodded towards napoleon, another fool in love. He knew that technically his feelings of selfcontempt and dread were complete nonsense. Here he was, with a beautiful woman, after a wonderful day in Paris they would now go to a state dinner, formally dressed. In 10 minutes he and his companion would drive to the embassy, a short drive from the Ritz, where he shared a suite with his new flame, Chantal. She was a beautiful, petite brunette, charming and intelligent.

He had introduced her to Elizabeth before the Paris trip. She had greeted Chantal amiably and made conversation, then had come up to him and shaken her head with a mixture of pity and displeasure. "Mike, what are you doing here? Tell me Chantal isn't just a replacement, because she looks exactly like that." Of course, he had acted like he had no idea what she could mean by that. But he did know, and since then, added to his already battered state of mind was the guilt he felt toward Chantal, who was just lovely. He had thought about ending things with her, but he couldn't think of a single logical reason to do so - and he couldn't allow Nadine casting a shadow that big over his lovelife. Though, lately he felt that Chantal had distanced herself from him a little. Either because she realized that something was wrong, or maybe because she hadn’t been interested in deepening their relationship in the first place. She had been very exited when he asked her to be his companion in Paris, though.

She told him often that he was great, especially in bed, his ego loved it of course. He liked her enthusiasm and despised himself for his inability to shake the vague, but lingering feeling that she smelled wrong, tasted wrong, was wrong. 

Today he had finally admitted to himself that she did not make him happy, mainly because he wouldn't let her. Being with her intensified his grief for the relationship he had so desired, the one he still longed for in the depths of his soul. The woman he wanted to discover Paris with, the woman who would be in his bed, who might would have a tiny mark on her neck that secretly marked her as his. But he had ended that relationship himself, out of anger. And then he had been a coward and then too much time had passed and then he had met Chantal and thought that maybe she could help him to get over Nadine. 

Now, he was awaiting to get what he deserved for everything he did wrong, for him ignoring everyone’s feelings including his own. 

Because of course Nadine was in Paris, too. He would see her soon, she would be absolutely stunning and if that was not bad enough, she’ll get to see Chantal. His stupid, childish, contemptible plan had been to show Chantal off, to make Nadine jealous. That was before he realized that she would never be. And after he could stop the madness he had started out of spite. He could already see how she would smile politely and then roll her eyes at him, how he would lose whatever esteem she may had left for him. Awaiting the moment of his final defeat filled him with dread. But he deserved it, he probably needed it. Chantal would see Nadine, too and he could only hope that she was unsuspecting, or he was in for an even more uncomfortable evening.

Chantal looked stunning in an elegant black dress, off-the-shoulder and tightly cut, the bustier accentuating her curves. He managed to surpress a groan, this was exactly the kind of dress Nadine would have chosen, too. Chantal was wearing fine jewelry that was on loan from the State department. She looked happy when she approached him. She twirled for him, he complimented her. And he meant it, she was beautiful. She told him that he looked very handsome in his tuxedo. They left the suite together. In the hall, he saw themselves in a full length mirror. A beautiful couple.

Mike hated his life.  
While he was in Paris.  
In Paris with a sexy young woman.  
Living the dream.  
The joke was on him.


	2. Mike is just such a loser sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike got it bad.
> 
> [Nadines dress](https://www.thecelebritydresses.com/christine-evangelista-deep-v-neck-sweep-train-evening-dress-2017-golden-globes.html)  
> I shortened it to a reasonable lenghts for walking and dancing. :)

They arrived on time. Mike was overwhelmed by the size and beauty of the embassy. The opulence, the decadence of the surroundings, the atmosphere. Chantal briefly held his hand, she too was moved. They walked together through the crowd, he looked for familiar faces, but preferably not Nadine's. After a brief search, he found Matt, Blake and Daisy sitting together on a round table for 8 guests, clearly enjoying themselves. He greeted them, introduced Chantal as his companion. Matt and Blake were delighted, offered two free seats, Chantal accepted on the spot. Mike was torn, of course Nadine would at least come by here, but he couldn't avoid her anyway. Daisy looked at him doubtfully, a little appraisingly.

The conversation went along nicely, the champagne made them all talkative and easily amused. All except Mike, who preferred not to drink tonight. Chantal's professional background as a junior partner in a law firm made her an interesting conversationalist, especially for Matt, who obviously liked her. Mike noticed that Chantal liked Matt too, they were the same age and had a similar sense of humor. Mike felt a little out of the loop here. All four were were assessing the clothes of the arriving guests, giggling like teenagers. 

Daisy suddenly turned to him, talking in his ear, the noise around giving them some sort of privacy. "That's quite transparent, isn't it?" Mike got a bit angry, "Why are you saying that? If you hadn't interfered, Nadine and I might still be together." Daisy looked at him in surprise, then started laughing. "I was talking about that woman's dress, but... well okay, that, too." Mike couldn't believe he had given himself away like this. He was just an embarrassment. He rocked on his chair, unable to say anything meaningful in response. Daisy was still looking at him. "I doubt that I was the reason for your split. Tell me, when are you going to do something about it?" He sighed. "Nadine and me, that’s over." "Oh sure! I felt that, just a few seconds ago." Mike thought, "Oh fuck it!" and asked Daisy, "has Nadine found someone new, too?" Daisy rolled her eyes. "As if she'd tell me." She scrutinizing him and a little pity crept into her expression. "You've got it bad, don't you?“ Mike couldn't believe how quickly his descent from cool, calm and collected to pitiful fool had happened. He had no answer for Daisy. Not that she had expected one in the first place. She gestured to a waiter, took another glass of champagne and turned to Chantal. The two of them engaged in an animated conversation about something that Mike didn't get and didn't care about. 

He considered drinking whiskey before he remembered the night Nadine had shared her best bottle with him. His thoughts kept going back to her, again and again, he hated that. Suddenly Matt looked up, over Mike's shoulder. His eyes widened for a moment, his whole facial expression changed to disbelief, he took a deep breath and whispered loudly "WOW!" Blake raised his eyebrows, staring with his mouth half open. "How does she even do that?" People around them looked up, it lead to a brief halt in conversation. He had seen this happen before, Nadine could create that effect when she really went for it. 

Mike knew he was lost even before he turned around. He steeled himself and watched as Nadine moved effortlessly through the crowd towards the table where Elizabeth would sit later, everyone making room for her, naturally. To say that she was stunning would have been an understatement. Her slightly curled hair was in a loose up-do, her Make-up was perfect, her diamond earrings were sparkling, catching the light. She was wearing the most stunning dress he had ever seen her in. Contrary to her usual style, this one was not strapless. The burgundy dress was made of thin, soft material, the top consisted of two wide straps that ran from her shoulders straight down her chest before disappearing into a high waist, accentuating her slim, but curvy silhouette, her small waist. Under the straps was just her skin, her small, firm breasts. Around her neck she wore a thin scarf of the same material that hung loosely down her back.The skirt was wide and swinging, just touching the floor. Under it she wore slim black pumps with half-high heels, perfect for dancing. She was incredibly elegant and sexy. The magic of maturity, class and beauty combined in one woman. 

Mike managed to turn his involuntary groan into a cough. He couldn't stop staring at Nadine, even as he felt Daisy's grin more than he saw it. She spoke in his general direction, „Breathe!" Mike tried without much success, feeling Nadine's mere proximity doing things to the lower area of his body. Completely inappropriate things, especially since he stood next to his unsuspecting girlfriend, who was chatting with a woman on the next table right now. As if she had received a cue, Chantal turned to him, "Hey Mike, this is… are you okay, Mike? You look a little unwell.“ Mike answered, "don’t worry, I’m just fine.“ Chantal shrugged, she’d rather talk to the woman or to the cute guy, Matt, anyway. Mike left the table, he needed air, space and silence. He made it to 20 feet, before he ran into Russell Jackson who approached him. 

They talked for 5 minutes until Russell looked over Mike's shoulder with an appreciative expression. "Nadine can be such a pest but damn, that woman is a sight for sore eyes." He followed Russell's gaze, Nadine was in conversation with a diplomat who was clearly caught in her spell, the woman struggling with where to look first, her eyes, her mouth, her shoulders or lower. Nadine looked up, noticed Russell and greeted him with a smile. Then she saw Mike and just let her gaze wander on, ignoring him. Mike felt the last of his bravado leave him. He turned back to Russell, who was amused. "Obviously you’re not her type.“ Russell, who had no clue about their past affair, or maybe he had, added dryly, but not unfriendly, "she is too good for you anyway.“ At that, Mike just had to laugh in agreement. 

They talked for another minute before Mike walked back to his table, just in time to see Jay nearly falling over his feet staring when he passed Nadine, who was now charming an older couple. Both arrived at the table at the same time, Mike barely heard Jays hissed, "did you see Nadine? Whoa!“ at Blake, who just nodded. Chantal was now in a serious conversation with Matt and Daisy. Mike went over to her and touched her shoulder, she gave him a short look, "you look better“. Matt then said something witty and she laughed out loud, patting Matts hand. Mike wondered if he should be jealous, but nothing was further from his mind.


	3. More losing. But less fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike embraces his inner Meredith Grey...
> 
> This chapter was difficult.

Mike calmed down during dinner. He recovered enough to enjoy the meal and chat with "the gang". After the excellent dessert, the fun part of the evening began. The mood was polite, with a tendency to boisterous, couples began to dance, there was a lot of drinking. Chantal looked at him expectantly, he asked her to dance. She was a very good dancer, they had fun on the dance floor.  
  
When they went back to their places Matt came towards them and asked Chantal to dance, she agreed with a smile. Mike went to the bar, he had changed his mind in regards of getting drunk. He leaned against the bar, seeking the attention of the bartender. While he waited, Nadine suddenly stood next to him, which surprised both of them. With her back against the bar, she looked over the dance floor. Her gaze lingered on Chantal. Mike took his drink and automatically ordered a glass of wine for her. The bartender almost ran to bring it. Mike handed her the glass, she accepted it. For a brief moment, he thought that her hand was trembling, but that was probably just his imagination.  
  
She looked up at him, then back to Chantal.  
"Really?“  
  
"What’s your point?“  
  
"Good question. What's your point?"  
  
"Her name is Chantal.“  
  
"I see."  
  
"Jealousy doesn’t suit you.“  
  
She flinched.  
"Have you considered her feelings? Or is it okay to hurt her as long as you can hurt me?"  
  
"Not everything is about you, Nadine."  
  
"So you always fuck the petite, limber brunettes.“  
  
That was like a slap in the face.  
"Fucking you was all you ever allowed. You broke my heart and you don’t get to judge me for how I try to repair it.“  
  
Nadine watched his face, now she looked tired, resigned.  
"I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. She does not deserve that. And what you do is none of my business anymore.“  
  
"Have you ever even considered me being your business?“  
  
"You know how hard I tried to not. And just now I see how wise that was.“  
  
There was nothing left to say after that, Mike left Nadine at the bar, he went back to Chantal. When he looked for her, Nadine wasn’t at the bar anymore. 

  


\-----------  
  
  
The evening went by. Mike was still completely distraught by what had happened between him and Nadine earlier. What disturbed him most was that even during their quarrel he had not stopped wanting her, not for a second. He had longed to touch her, to smell her perfume, to tangle his hands in her hair, to kiss her. Mike felt sick. He tried to dance it off with Chantal.  
  
Mike and Chantal walked back to the table when Henry and Nadine were getting on the dance floor. They were a spectacle, people made room for them. These two extremely good looking people danced very elegantly, enjoying the movement, the attention of their spectators. Nadine was a vision in her dress, Henry the consummate gentleman, their dance was classy, but also subtly sensual. Chantal stood and watched for a while, before turning to Mike.  
  
"Earlier I saw you with that woman at the bar. She looks like a very well preserved older version of me, only classically trained as a dancer. What’s going on here?“  
  
Mike swallowed.  
"That’s Nadine.“  
  
"THAT’S your mean ex?“  
Chantal was taken aback.  
  
"Can we please not talk about her?“  
  
"I have questions.“  
  
"I don’t want to talk about her!“  
  
"Why not, if it’s over?“  
  
"It IS over!“  
  
"But you are obviously not over her. What am I, your rebound bitch? Is she the reason why you always hold back a little?“  
  
"What are you talking about?“  
  
"Mike, I do know when a man is really into me. And you are not. Not really. I was hoping that I could make us work, but that never happened. Over the last weeks, you have steadily grown more distant. I thought that this trip would help us, but now I believe you only invited me to show me off, to use me to hurt Nadine. What did you want your ex to feel when she sees me? Jealousy? Her age? I’m not complicit in that.“  
  
"I swear, I did not consciously arrange this situation. It just happened. I am sorry.“  
  
"So you didn't know that she would be here? Isn't she the Chief of Staff? Even I knew that she would be here. I just never thought that you would use me as a chip in a game. Tell me, did everyone laugh about me tonight? Are people wondering why you showed up here with a Baby-Nadine? “  
  
"No! Nadine and I had a secret affair, only Daisy knows about it.“  
  
"Have you ever considered my feelings, like, at all?“  
  
"Chantal, I’m so very sorry. I mean it.“  
  
"But that does not change anything."  
  
She took a stabilizing breath.  
"When you'll look back at this mess of a situation, you'll wonder why I stayed so calm, did not make a scene or threw a drink in your face. That's because I knew something was wrong for a while. And because I am not as much into you as you believe. Not anymore. I'm leaving you right now, don't even think about coming near the Ritz tonight. I'll leave the jewelry in the suite's safe. I'll message you tomorrow morning, we can finish this - whatever it was - over breakfast. You're still responsible for my flight back home. Don’t bother to say anything now, don't follow me."  
  
She stepped back, away from him.  
"You better use this evening to apologize to Nadine. All things considered, I'm pretty sure she wasn't the mean one in your relationship.“

  


\-----------  
  
  
Chantal went back to the empty table, grabbed her things and walked away slowly. For a moment, Mike felt intense regret. He watched when she approached Matt and said something to him that made him laugh, they went to the bar together, already deep in conversation. Interesting feeling, to be replaced just like that. He heard a stifled laughter, he did not need to turn around to know that Daisy was close.


	4. Interlude on the balcony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike takes some time to realize the obvious... his male privilege.

Mike went out onto the balcony. He needed a break. He felt he was on the verge of an important realization, but he couldn't quite grasp it yet. He saw that his relationships always turned out the same way. Apparently, he was unable to assess the women he was with, he underestimated them. He did not take their feelings into consideration and felt superior to them, although again and again he had to learn the hard way that he was not, he was obviously unable to understand, to learn or to change. He felt that he was missing a part of the puzzle that relationships were.  
  
He had treated Chantal like dirt, it had never occurred to him that she could see through him as easily as she did. He had played with her feelings, had ignored his responsibility to protect them. She had given him a precious gift and he had thrown it around like it was nothing. Had Nadine realized that he was not trustworthy? Was that why she had been so careful not to let him get too close? He knew that he had loved Nadine, but had he respected her as an equal partner? If his behavior toward Chantal was a reference, hadn't Nadine actually been incredibly wise and prudent in not letting him get close to her? Precisely because she had wanted him, because she felt that her desires, her hopes and her love would make her vulnerable, give him power over her? A careless person was dangerous to love and he had always been so very careless, caught up in his own act. 

Nadine came with heavy baggage, Vincent Marsh had betrayed her in more than one way. She had told him, had explained herself. What had Mike done to make her feel safe from further harm inflicted by a man she loved? Had he even considered her feelings? 

Professionally he was an observer, an advisor without own political interests, but also without anything to lose, he could go anywhere, his loyalty was more or less up for grabs. Nadine was the boss of over 1000 people and that was only a part of her job. She knew every single person working in the building. She herself had worked extremely hard to get to the position she now held, had dedicated her whole life to her work. Back when Elizabeth had hired him as her advisor, his recommendation had been „fire the staff“, including Nadine, who would have lost everything she had worked so hard and cared so much for. While he had not only not cared, but far worse, he had been openly proud of his recklessness. He had even ridiculed Elizabeth, when she didn’t follow his advice, had confused respect with weakness. Thinking about that, left him embarrassed, Bess was the most badass person he knew, he had underestimated her, too. 

After all that, Nadine had still invited him into her life. The extent of her courage overwhelmed him right now. 

What he had perceived as her betrayal had not only been her attempt to maintain her position, to do the right thing and not compromise her loyalty. She had tried to avoid pain. And he had acted like a little boy who had his toys taken away. 

Why had he been so angry? Was it because she had refused to play the game of love like he was used to? Because suddenly he had been the vulnerable part in a relationship for once? Because he couldn't stand it, this danger of being hurt? Because he was not as courageous as Nadine? Because love was not a game at all when he wasn’t fully in charge and had to trust someone to not be cruel or just thoughtless?

Mike got up, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to talk to Nadine, tell her how he felt, how difficult things between them had been for him.  
  
But right then, Mike had the realization he had so eagerly awaited. Nadine knew all about it, had known for a long time.

While he had been an idiot.


	5. Mike and Nadine pick up the pieces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a long overdue conversation.

Mike went in to search for Nadine. She was neither at the table with the McCords, nor on the dance floor. He wanted to avoid the bar, but he had to go there. To his relief, there was no sign of Chantal or Matt. He knew that he would apologize to Chantal again, he simply owed it to her. He also wanted to thank her for their time together. But right now, all he wanted to talk to Nadine, before the courage to do so was lost in his fears. 

He found her sitting at the bar, surrounded by 3 diplomats, in an obviously political discussion, quite serious but spiced with sharp, witty remarks. As usual, Mike was dazzled by her charm and beauty. Unfortunately, he had no reason to insert himself into the group and knew that she wouldn’t appreciate him interrupting. So he sat down at the darker, more intimate side of the bar and ordered a scotch. He could wait. 

After some time the conversation ended, Nadine stood up, looked around. Their eyes met. To his surprise, Nadine came to him immediately. She sat down next to him. "I'm curious.... Chantal and you are history?“ Mike nodded, "it's nobody's fault but mine. I failed to meet even her most basic and reasonable demands.“ 

He paused. "How do YOU know it's over?" Nadine smirked, "she waved to me when she was leaving with the Matt Man." For reasons he couldn't comprehend, that was so funny to him that he laughed out loud. "Fine, good for her." She smiled and for a moment, the tension was down. Mike got serious again. He knew it was now or never and he was past tactics, past fears.

"Nadine, please listen to me for a moment."

She nodded, "use your words."

"I can’t express how incredibly sorry I am for… everything. I screwed up, I behaved like a stupid teenager. Please forgive me, consider it.“  
  
She thought about it, her face changed, the resigned expression from earlier returned. "Mike, I feel that I'm missing some context here. You left me in a fit of anger and I never heard from you again. Today, you brought a companion here, a woman who looks like a younger version of me. Earlier you accused me of jealousy and coldness and told me that not everything is about me, though your girlfriend ended your relationship right after she saw me, that wasn't a coincidence. Have you even once considered my feelings when you walked out on me, ignored my calls, came waltzing in here with my successor? And now, suddenly, unexpected, you apologize and ask me for forgiveness. As if I matter to you. What happened during the last 3 hours? Why are you so desperate?"  
  
"Please, hear me out. When I left you in your office, I was furious. But from the moment I could think straight again, I knew I made a mistake. I got so angry with you because you really hurt me. I’m not used to be vulnerable, to give someone the power to hurt me emotionally, that's not me. I realized that the power was love, that I love you. That scared the living daylight out of me. So instead of trying to fix us, I was a coward, my own worst enemy. I ran, I tried to get over us. Cue Chantal - and you were right earlier. She is a fantastic woman, she deserves far better than a guy who talks himself into being with her to get over another woman. I build a house of lies to protect myself from my own feelings. When I saw you tonight, it collapsed. I can't keep on pretending that I'm over you, that I'm fine and that I don't miss you. Or that another woman could take your place. Not being with you is like a never ending nightmare that I desperately want to wake up from. In your arms."  
  
Nadine looked at him with an expression he couldn't read. "Looking back, I think I felt that you loved me. It was in the way your eyes followed me, the way you remembered things about me, the way the sex got more emotional, the way you came by to bring me lunch when I had a busy day. But you know that love has taken it's toll on me before. It left me scared, too. I never allowed myself to even think about loving you, but I felt safe, enjoyed being with you, us being us. I even saw a future for us. That actually hurt the most when you left me standing in my office.“

"I regret that with every fiber of my being.“

"And you think that is enough to forgive you and to trust you again?" The resigned look was back. 

"Nadine, I don't expect that. All I want, all I hope for is a chance."

"I shouldn't even think about giving you another chance. You're a selfish prick with a mean streak. But - I'll consider it, if only based on the sad truth that I'm tired of missing you. Don't expect me to start where we ended, but if you are serious, call me when we are back in Washington, ask me out for dinner. We'll see if it works."

"Nadine, that is..., I have no words. Thank you."

Mike had rarely felt so relieved in his life. He could feel his spirit lift, his heart was not so heavy anymore. He smiled at Nadine, who looked less tired and even smiled back at him.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Always."

So they danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is abolutly not what it should have been.  
> But I'll add something later, the whole point of this thing was the elevator smut, so...


	6. Things are getting better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Nadine get closer.

Mike had thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the evening, although Blake had brought Nadine to help clarify a diplomatic matter. He was happy, happier than he had been in 3 months. Nadine had given him a chance, he would try to prove himself worthy. He was mingling, having a good time. Daisy had asked him briefly if everything was all right, he had grinned at her and raised his glass, that was all she needed to know, she seemed satisfied. 

He had thought about where he would sleep, decided that he wanted to just walk through Paris, watch the sunrise at Sacre Coeur and then get a room somewhere, in this time zone he wasn't tired at night, the weather was nice. He didn't really care.  
  
\----------  


Now it was after 2:00 in the morning, he wanted to talk to Nadine again, make sure she had not changed her mind. She was just finishing a work related conversation with Elizabeth, whom he had already met earlier. Elizabeth was about to leave, Henry was near her, carrying her purse, chatting with a security detail. When he arrived, Nadine gave him a small smile, Bess saw it and looked back and forth between them. He couldn't stop an eye-roll when he saw the grin that spread very briefly across Bess' face.  


She said, "Hi Mike. Nadine, thank you for your good work today. We'll talk again in 24 hours, we are all exhausted, take some time off, relax. Maybe Mike wants to take you for one last dance or a drink.“  
  
Now it was eye-rolling-time for Nadine and she wasn't as subtle. "Maybe Mike just wanted to say good night to you, Ma'am."  
  
"Of course I came over to wish you a good night, Bess.“  
  
That earned him another smile from Nadine and an "Oh sure!" with more eye-rolling from Elizabeth.  
  
\----------  
  
When the McCords had left, Nadine said, "It was a long day, I'm too tired to dance, especially in this shoes, but a drink would be nice.“  
  
So they made for the bar again. In passing, he saw other women, dressed to the nines, but for him, not one matched Nadine’s beauty and grace. From the appreciating gazes that followed her, he was not alone in this. When they were seated, he told her so. Nadine accepted his compliment, said that he wasn’t so bad, either.

The barkeeper nodded at them as if they were regulars, which for tonight, they were. They talked, both careful to keep the conversation light, to let the night end peacefully.  
  
Mike's phone beeped, Chantal's ringtone, a text-message. "See, I'm a good woman, your things are at the front desk. But you are even less welcome in the suite than earlier, if you know what I mean… " Mike found this amusing, he wrote back. "Thanks! And have fun.“  
  
He grinned, "I'm a clochard tonight. My clothes are at the front desk at the Ritz. Chantal has a visitor."  
  
Nadine smirked, but watched him closely, "How does that make you feel?"  
  
He did not have to think about it. "It's her business, not mine. I hope that she has some decent fun."  
  
Nadine was silent for a long time, she was working on making a decision, followed by a subtle change in her posture when she came to a conclusion. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"  
  
Mike hadn't expected that at all. "There's a spare bed in your suite?"  
  
She snorted. "Not everyone is a snob like you and takes a suite. I have a room at the Mandarin Oriental." A beat. "With a King Size bed."  
  
Mike was actually speechless. The mood between them changed, he felt the sudden tension, desire shot through his body. He watched Nadine’s face. He couldn't believe the heat in her eyes. She was watching him, too, taking in his eyes, his lips, his hair, his form. Their eyes met again. Knowing that her eyes were following his, he slowly lowered his gaze to her breasts under the thin material of her dress. He fixed his stare. Nadine gasped, a barely audible sound, her nipples peaked under his scruinity. He saw that she was sweating a little, saw the vein on the side of her neck that was only visible when she was aroused. Seing her like this brought back memories of shared ecstasy. Mike was immediately hard, nearly painfully so. They were both breathing a little harder.  
  
He saw the moment she decided to be even bolder. "You know, I wanted to kiss you on the cheek tonight and go out with you next week, let you work for it. But my traitorous body won't go along with that plan. It wants your body, craves for it, for your touch, for being fucked by you. And I’m tired of fighting it. Will your body work for it tonight?“  
  
Her words shook his world, his state of arousal increased to desperate.  
  
His voice was low, but he was very serious now. "Nadine, I’ll take whatever you offer, give you whatever you need." A pause. "You know that I can work really hard.“  
  
"Mike, what about protection?  
  
"You know that I don't do unprotected sex with a new partner. We'd never..."  
  
She seemed pleased with his answer and took her sweet time to observe him, down to the bulge in his trousers. He was under her spell and he saw that she was savoring every second of it. She leaned into him, whispering in his ear, "I see that you are up to it. Good." She licked her lips. Her sudden subtle dominance was killing him.  
  
He barely kept his groan low. , "I think it's time to go now." "Just… give me a second…“  
  
There it was, the smile he had missed so much in the last months. A mix of boldness, experience and joy that was pure Nadine, bright and breathtaking.  
  
"I’ll leave for the powder room, we’ll meet at the wardrobe in 10 minutes. Can you do that?“  
  
"I’ll manage. Somehow.“ She left him with an expression on her face that very clearly meant "good boy."  
  
\----------  
  
The barkeeper's eyes followed Nadine with an appreciative gaze. "Man, you're one lucky bastard.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Safe Sex bit is very weak, but it is in there. 
> 
> Stay safe!


	7. The Girl From Ipanema.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's it.

10 minutes later he was in a state that made walking possible, he met Nadine, she already had her coat, they turned to leave. When they walked around the corner to the foyer, they saw that at least 30 people were waiting in front of the 2 elevators.

"Can we use the stairs?“

"No, security is not allowing it. I have been here before, there is another elevator left from before the last renovation, we can use it, it is very slow, but it works.“

She walked into a long hallway, he followed her. With every step he heard less of the crowd in the hall, soon they were alone, for the first time in months. They rounded another corner and stood in front of the old elevator. Nadine pushed the button and the doors opened immediately. The inside was old school, walls and ceiling were covered in mirrors, there was a handrail on all three sides. Nadine went in first, he followed. Both groaned at the music that was playing, a cheesy smooth jazz version of „Girl from Ipanema“, the epitome of boring elevator music.

\----------  


"Ground floor?“

"Yes.“ Mike pushed the right button. Mike opened his bow tie, loosening his collar. Nadine put down her purse, looked up and viewed herself in the ceiling mirror. She leaned back onto the handrail, stretching her back like a cat, looked over to him and did the most astonishing thing Mike had ever seen.

She leaned her head back onto the mirror wall, watching herself and just so, she shoved her hands under the straps of her dress, stroking her shoulders, sliding her hands lower, caressing her breasts, pulling on her nipples gently. Mike stared at her, his brain trying to process that visual.

„Mhhh… you like what you see? Care to join me?“

Mike knew that the elevator would stop soon, the doors would open, to who knew how many waiting people. Still, he stepped over to her. He wanted to kiss her, to bury his hands in her hair, but after that show, he found that he, too had to be unpredictable. So he gently pulled the strap of the dress down, exposed one of her breasts, leaned down and brought his mouth near her nipple, blowing on it, without touching her anywhere else. Nadine’s whole body tensed up, she let out a strangled gasp. Mike licked over her nipple, then closed his lips around it, sucked on it, using his teeth for a gentle bite, sucking, licking, biting. Nadine reached behind herself, grabbed the handrail with both hands. She was withering under his mouth, arching into him for more contact, pressing her thighs together for friction.

Mike repaced his mouth with two fingers, teasing her, he straightened up to face her. "What will happen when I stop the elevator, will some security detail go all SWAT on us?“

She was all worked up and needed quite some time to focus. "I don’t think so, this thing is not on any of the lists I saw.“

He pressed the stop button, the elevator stopped. To his endless relieve, The Girl From Ipanema stopped, too.

"Now, do you want me to work?“ 

Nadine closed her eyes. "Do it!"

Mike slowly pulled the other strap down, leaving her exposed to the waist. He kissed his way down her neck, her shoulder, over her clavicle before he paused, waiting until her nipple had peaked in anticipation. He went down again, sucking hard on her sensible flesh, twirling his tongue around it, slow and steady. He brought up his hand to her other breast, rolling that nipple between his fingers, mirroring his mouth. Nadine nearly lost it right then, her body was shaking, she hissed, moaned, he could tell that she was close to come from the stimulation alone.

Mike kneeled in front of her. He pushed her dress up a little, touched her ankles, sliding his hands up her calves to her knees.

"Can you hold up your skirt?"

"Mhhh..." He looked up, into the mirror, in the reflection he saw in Nadine's face that she was not going to help, she was all caught up in lust and need. He lifted the skirt up and pulled it over the handrail, out of the way.

Nadine was soaking wet, he smelled her arousal, saw the small tremors of her muscles, she was desperately close. He pulled down her silk panties, she stepped out of it.

"I want to taste you.“

"Not now, no time. Fuck me.“

"I’m on it.“ He opened his trousers, let them fall, pushed down his boxers. He was rock hard, pre-come was everywhere, this would get messy, but he was past caring. He moved her, pulled her up into a half sitting position on the handrail, stabilized her with one hand under her thigh, spread her legs and stepped between them. He loved that she was so lithe and petite, that he could lift her up so easily. 

She hold onto his shoulders, looked down at his face, zoomed in on his mouth. She made a a quite aggressive sound, grabbed his neck, almost ripped his shirt and bent down to kiss him, not the slightest bit tender, just teeth, tongue and harshness. He moaned into her mouth, giving back as good as he could, salvia mingling, a wet, desperate kiss, a fight for dominance. She won, fucking his mouth with her tongue, pulling at his hair, biting his lips, sucking hard. He had never seen her that demanding, wild and reckless, it nearly scared him, but for most, it really turned him on, he brought that out of her. 

Nadine ended the kiss, glared at him.  
"Mike, I gave my consent. I'll repeat myself. Fuck. Me. NOW.“

Mike grabbed his cock and let it slide between her legs, over her sensitive flesh, circling it around her clit. Nadine moved her hips impatiently. He got the hint and slowly entered her. She hissed, he stopped immediately. "Give me a second, it has been a while.“

"I’m sorry.“

"As you should be.“

He waited until she gestured to him, then he moved further until he filled her completely. She sighed in relief, wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him by the shoulder with one hand, the other grabbing the handrail, seeking leverage. Mike leaned into her, pressed her upper body against the wall, used his free hand it to caress her cheek, before he tangled it in her hair.

He observed her closely, the sheen of transpiration on her body, the blown out pupils, the slightly dishevelled hair. Her breaths were short, shallow. "You are so beautiful.“

She moved her hips against him, impatiently, "Mike, please...“

He started moving, driving into her slowly, steady, long strokes, he knew what she liked and he was here to serve her needs. Nadine moved in counterpart, meeting him stroke for stroke. He changed rhythm to hard and fast, moving as deeply into her as possible, grinding his pubic bone into her in a circling motion, rubbing her clit. She threw her head back, watched him fucking her in the mirror, the picture arousing her even further, he could hear the sound of wetness between them, it drove him crazy. He had not known she liked to watch herself that much, filed it under "interesting" for later. Mike was working her over hard, concentrated on the details, taking cues from her reaction, learned. She did feel fantastic, but his own need was a sidenote in this.

He stopped moving when he was buried into her to the hilt, taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, pulling on it with his teeth. She made a strangled noise, he felt her heart racing under his mouth. He let go of her, leaned back again, grabbed her hips and continued with slow long stokes, followed by hard and fast thrusts again. When she was fully into it, moved in perfect counterpart to him, he stopped again, put his mouth on her breast again, establishing a pattern, driving her crazy, into a frenzy. When he pulled back for the third round, he looked up, saw them both mirrored in the ceiling, his cock driving in and out of her, her body shaking, moving against his, her head thrown back, her face a study in abandon. Their eyes met in their reflection, she closed her eyes, threw her head back, exposed her long neck and hissed "Mike." Just that.

It was too much for him. He came on the spot, groaning, hissing, pumping his release into her in long, hot spurs. He had not even noticed how close he had been. It didn’t matter, he simply continued to pump into her. But his time, when he leaned forward and sucked her nipple, he did not stop the the hard thrusts, the grinding against her. The added sensation tipped her over the top. He felt her hips start to move involuntary, her walls contracting hard, pulsing around him. She came violently hard, her legs pressed around his hips, her whole body rigid, all strained hard lines, all groaning. He fucked her through it, prolonging her ecstasy as long as he could, until she finally came down.

She made a small sound of protest when his cock slipped out of her, he was already getting soft, that had been pretty close.

She pulled down the dress, moved from the handrail and let herself fall forward into him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, embraced him, still breathing hard. He held her, took most of her weight from her shaky legs, pulling her as close as he could. They stood there for some time, catching their breaths, calming down. She kissed him again, his time, she ws slow and gentle.

Then she pulled her head back, looked up at him, a tender little smile on her face. "That was one for the ages. I’m not sure if I can stand. Are you okay?“

"I’m fine, but we have to get out of here.“

\----------  


They separated, she moved slowly, careful, he could see that she was already getting sore, she would feel this for awhile. He wasn’t doing much better, his back arched, his shoulders hurt. They both had swollen lips, redness and small marks around their mouths from Nadine's earlier attack. Nadine took tissues from her purse, handed him some. He had been right, this did get really messy, but he couldn’t care less and apparently she didn’t either. He pulled the top of her dress up again, kissed her neck, one shoulder. They cleaned up as good and fast as possible, straightened their clothes.

"Ready?“

"As ready as I’m going to get.“

He pushed the button again, the elevator started to move, The Girl From Ipanema played again.

Both burst into hysterical laughter.

"I need to buy this somewhere.“

"I’ll never listen to that song without blushing again.“

The elevator stopped at the ground floor, the doors opened, to their shared relief, noone was waiting in front of it.

But the receptionist called them out from behind her desk, "Hi, the elevator stopped, that never happened before, we are very sorry. Are you okay?“

She took a closer look. "Ohhh, never mind.“

They walked out of the foyer with as much dignity as possible under the circumstances.

The receptionist called after them. "Good night, Madame and Monsieur“, she was not even trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

They went outside. At least it was still dark, they wouldn't attract further attention. Nadine stopped and took a deep breath. "The first fresh air I get to breathe since yesterday morning“. She turned her head towards the gentle, warm breeze, enjoying the feeling.

"What a difference a day can make.“

Mike took her hand. "Yes, for the first time in months, I feel like myself.“

They looked at each other, smiling. "Can we walk to your hotel?“

"It’s only a minute.“ They slowly walked the distance in comfortable silence, still holding hands.

\----------  


When they got into her room, she walked straight to the bed, threw herself onto it.

He followed her and removed her shoes for her. "Shower and sleep?“

"Is the shower big enough for both of us?“ Moments later they stood in the warm spray, soaping each other gently, without the slightest bit of intend, both too exhausted for anything more at this point.

They got into the bed naked, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her. She turned to him and kissed his cheek sweetly. "As promised, a kiss goodnight.“

He kissed her back gently. "Funny.“

Some time later...

"Can I buy boxers here and have them delivered?"

"You can get everything you'll want here."

"Is that a promise?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Nadine, will you go to Sacret Coeur with me today?"  
  
"I'd love to."

Mike took a moment to savor the happiness that spread through his chest. He pulled Nadine closer. He felt her smile.

A minute later they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll add another chapter later, they ARE in Paris, the city of love after all, and somehow I want to hear from Chantal and Matt.


End file.
